


After school love

by PokeOhTamer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, Ice Cream, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeOhTamer/pseuds/PokeOhTamer





	After school love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [souzouarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzouarrow/gifts).



Eli, the class president and Nozomi, the vice class president of their high school student council had stayed after school to finish some last minute paper work that had been brought up during debates with the rest of the student council. They were also girlfriends, since they were close to the hip as they grew up together and were practically inseparable and they began to have romantic feelings for each other.

They started dating a week ago and their friends had accepted and supported them as a lesbian couple. Nozomi had heard thunder claps echoing from outside and she asked her blonde girlfriend, whom was writing down on three last sheets of paper work, "Are you almost done?" Eli answered while glancing up to her violet hair girlfriend as she flipped to the second sheet, "Almost, I just need to finish working on these two pages of paper and we can go over to my place, okay?" Nozomi nodded, as she knew Eli was dedicated to the student council and she admired her blonde girlfriend's devotion to both the council and to her, "Okay, babe."

After six more minutes had passed, the blonde was finished with the paperwork and it started to pour down rain hard. Nozomi asked concerned about how hard it was raining, "Eli, how are we going to get to your house if it's raining like crazy outside?" Eli smiled since she prepared for days that were supposed to rain hard like today, "There's no need to be worried Nozomi. I brought an umbrella so we won't get wet walking outside!" Both girls stepped out of the school and were holding hands while keeping close to each other under the umbrella.

After they stepped into Eli's house, they took their shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack after closing the door. Nozomi asked Eli, since she was starving and craving for some ice cream, "Could we make some sundaes together?" Eli smiled since she was also hungry and was craving for a snack also, "Sure, I have all the ingredients we need in the kitchen to make some." So Eli got out the ice cream and all the toppings for them. They made the sundaes the way they wanted to; Eli had made a vanilla flavored sundae with strawberry flavored syrup, sprinkles and two ripe bananas on the sides. Nozomi had a made a chocolate and strawberry flavored sundae with no sprinkles, but with caramel flavored syrup, whipped cream and a cherry on top. The two girlfriends had then sat down across from each other at the dining room table. They ate their sundaes while they played footsies underneath the table and smiled at each other in a playful and teasing manner.

After they finished their ice cream and cleaned the bowls they put their sundaes in, the two girls entered Eli's room and began to put on nightgowns. They removed their school uniforms and were now in their underwear, Eli was in pink bra and undies and Nozomi was in purple bra and undies. Nozomi purred in a seductive tone as she walked around her beautiful and sexy her blonde girlfriend looked in her underwear, "Damn Eli, I had no idea how hot and sexy your body was!" Nozomi had playfully slapped the blonde's butt and Eli let out a cute yelp and smiled at her violet hair girlfriend as Nozomi had held onto her right butt cheek, which made Eli blush as she felt Nozomi's right hand on her cheek. Eli had then put on a baby blue nightgown and Nozomi put on a black nightgown.

Eli had noticed that her girlfriend's hair got messy from the rain outside and she asked, "Nozomi, would you like me to brush your hair for you baby?" Nozomi smiled at her blonde girlfriend's offer to fix her hair, "I would like that very much Eli." Eli had got her hairbrush from her top dresser draw and started to carefully run the brush through Nozomi's violet hair, she even felt how nice her hair felt on her fingers. After she was done brushing it, she tied her hair with one of her ribbons and Nozomi gave Eli a big kiss on the lips and they shared a deep passionate kiss. They smiled lovingly at each other and playfully rubbed their noses together and they couldn't believe how tender and soft their noses felt, brushing up against each other.

They decided to watch a movie together before they slept together on Eli's bed. The only problem was that Eli had a lot of movies and couldn't decide on what movie they really wanted to see. After ten minutes of debating on which movie wanted to see, Eli and Nozomi had agreed on watching Transformers: The Last Knight. Towards the end of the movie Nozomi rested her head on Eli's lap and Eli asked, while smiling down at her violet hair girlfriend, "Sleepy Nozomi?" The purple haired girl nodded her head and as the credits started rolling at the end of the movie, Eli turned the TV off and they got into bed cuddling together. Eli said smiling at her violet hair girlfriend, "Good night Nozomi, I love you." Nozomi smiled at her blonde girlfriend, "Good night Eli, I love you too." They shared one last good night and fell asleep in complete intent.


End file.
